


Coffee Outing Gone Terribly Wrong

by Dancerlittle



Series: Life In the ER [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emergency room, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nurse Spot, race is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Race + Coffee + Blood = Blood Disaster
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Life In the ER [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092449
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Coffee Outing Gone Terribly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingPurplePenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPurplePenguin/gifts), [Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/gifts), [Dauntless_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/gifts).



> The RedFinch meeting is originally mentioned in RedFinch Proposal "Morning Light & Evening Stars" in this series

**The RedFinch meeting from** [ **this story** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884798) **that you’ve been waiting for! There is cursing in this section! Also, there are some mentions of stitches and blood in this one.**

**June 2016**

It was a perfect Spring day. The temperatures were finally warming up and the sunshine was peaking through a couple of stray clouds. It was also the perfect day for Albert and Race to meet up for their weekly best friend date. But what Albert didn’t anticipate was Race’s new skateboard. 

“You’re telling me that Spot, the nurse, got you that for your birthday?” Albert asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. “You’re a walking disaster, why would he aid in your hazards?” 

Race grinned happily. “He didn’t exactly get this for me. He told me to pick anything out and I picked this out.” 

“But you’ve been known to trip over air. Why would you add wheels to that tripping hazard?” Albert looked over at him, shaking his head. 

His best friend’s face fell a little. “I’m hurt that you don’t have confidence in me, Albie.” 

“Need I remind you about the many times you’ve visited Kat, Spot, and myself in the Emergency Room?” He looked at Race. “Do you know how many times our hearts have stopped when either you or Jack show up hurt?” 

Race grinned. “But this isn’t going to be one of those times. Spottie got me a helmet and pads as well. He almost bought a roll of bubble wrap but didn’t at the last moment.”

“You need a giant bubble ball.” Albert mumbled under his breath as he watched Race put a tentative foot on the skateboard before pushing off, actually balancing on the board. 

Albert jogged to keep up with him as they maneuvered the streets. Albert was glad that he was a runner by nature, easily being able to keep up with his best friend. Stopping at a crosswalk, he looked at Race. “Stop for coffee up ahead?” 

Race nodded, skating across the street with a gleeful yell. Albert shook his head, jogging to keep up, only stopping at the coffee shop. Hopping off the board, Race stuck his tongue out at Albert with a laugh. “What was that for?” 

“For having such little faith that I wouldn’t be able to do that without hurting myself.” Race said with a laugh, picking up the board before walking into the shop. 

Albert followed behind him. “The afternoon is still young. Spottie working today?” 

“Yeah, him and Kat are working until midnight. I kinda hate that they work nights.” Race admitted, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at Albert. 

Shrugging, Al nodded. “I feel you. They moved me to days a few weeks ago and though I love it, it’s an adjustment. Besides, days are much calmer than nights were.” 

“Huh, I would’ve thought days would be crazier than nights.” Race said stepping up to order his coffee, giving a glance at Albert, letting him know he was picking up the tab. 

Albert shook his head, placing his order, looking at Race. “Nah, nights are much crazier; people do weird shit in the middle of the night, knowing the ERs don’t close their doors.” 

“That’s true.” Race nodded, moving down the line to wait for their coffees. “Ever thought about moving on from Emergency Medicine?” 

Their names were soon called as they grabbed their drinks before heading outside to a table. Race dropped his board so that it was under the table before looking at Albie, his questions still hung in the air. “No, I think I would be bored if I moved on from Emergency Medicine. Though it’s crazy, there’s never a dull moment.” 

“You, Kat, and Spottie all have that in common.” Race said, sipping on his coffee. “Damn that’s good.” 

Albert chuckled, taking a sip of his own. “That is good. You done for the summer?” 

“Yeah, exams were given last week and I spent the weekend grading them so I’m free.” Race grinned. “Driver’s training starts up in two weeks so I’ll be busy with that but it’ll be good.” 

Albert couldn’t say anything at that moment because Race’s skateboard had been pushed out slightly from under the table that a (incredibly good looking) stranger slipped on it as he was walking by, effectively spilling his coffee as he fell to the ground. Pushing back from the table, Albert rushed to the ground, looking over the stranger. “Are you okay?” 

“Damn that was a wicked fall.” Race commented, kneeling on the ground next to Albie, giving his friend a wide eyed look. 

The stranger slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the fall before carefully pushing himself to a seated position. “What the hell happened?” 

“You slipped on a skateboard, falling to the ground, spilling your coffee everywhere.” Race supplied. 

Albert gave him a look. “Will you get the gloves out of my bag?” 

The guy’s eyes went wide, looking over at Albert, who just smiled. “The name’s Albert and I’m a nurse, do you mind if I check you for injuries? You hit your head pretty hard. That idiot is my best friend, Race. What’s your name?”

“I’m Finch.” He said, grimacing at the pain. 

Albert took notice, giving him a look. “What hurts?” 

“The back of my head and my arm.” Finch said as Race handed a pair of purple gloves to Albert. 

He quickly looked over Finch’s arm but didn’t see anything worrisome. It wasn’t until he felt the back of his head that Albert started to worry. Taking a look, he saw the cut along with the blood. “It seems as if you’ve cut open the back of your head, it doesn’t look too bad but you will need stitches.” 

Finch groaned but nodded at Albert’s assessment. “My car is right over if you want to drive me to the hospital.” 

Albert nodded, looking over at Race. “Grab the shirt out of my bag and we’ll use it to keep pressure on the wound. Race, text Spottie and tell him we’re coming in.” 

“He’s going to kill me Albie.” Race whined, giving his best friend a look as he handed him the shirt. 

Albert shrugged, pressing the shit to Finch’s head. “That’s your problem; I wanna give him a heads up.” 

Finch watched the two with wide eyes. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” 

“Because most people are when they meet us.” Albert said, helping him to his feet. “I work at the Memorial ER with Race’s boyfriend Spot. Race is giving Spot a heads up that we’re coming in . . . Race is somewhat accident prone so anytime he’s hurt a heads up is usually given.” 

Finch chuckled, hissing in the immediate pain that came shortly after. “How many stitches are we talking about?” 

Nearing the car, Albert pulled away the shirt, looking at the cut. “Probably five or so. You got lucky that it isn’t any bigger. Race, you coming?” 

The three quickly got into the car, Race driving as Albert held the shirt to Finch’s head. Before long, they were pulling up to the bay doors. Albert helped Finch out as Race went to park the car. Walking slowly, Albert glanced at Spot waiting at the doors with a gurney. After helping Finch onto the bed, Spot gave Albert a look. “What happened?”

“Your idiot boyfriend’s skateboard was poking out from the table and Finch here, slipped on it, fell to the ground where he busted open his head. He’ll need stitches and was complaining about his arm but I didn’t see anything.” Albert said as Spot looked him over as they headed towards a room. 

Nodding at Al’s assessment, Spot gave Albert a look. “And where is said idiot boyfriend? Did you leave him for dead?” 

“Nah, he’s parking Finch’s car.” Albert stepped back, taking off his used gloves before grabbing another pair. “He feels really bad. But the bigger question is why did you go along with the skateboard?” 

Spot glanced at Albert. “Because the idiot wouldn’t shut up about it so I figured he got one, use it for a few times then lose interest in it.” 

“Brilliant deduction, dear Watson.” Albert mumbled as Finch chuckled at the two. 

Spot’s eyes went wide looking at Finch. “On a scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in?” 

“Like a 4.” Finch said as Spot nodded. 

The curtains were thrown open as Kat and Race joined the crew. “For once, I’m thankful Race isn’t in that bed. Al, isn’t it your day off?”

“Yeah Plums but I happened to be at the scene of the crime when it happened.” Albert grinned at his favorite coworker. “Finch, this is Katherine Plumber, Physician Assistant . . . she’ll take good care of you.” 

She stepped up closer to the bed, giving him a look. “Whatever happened, I apologize, especially since Race was involved. Now what hurts?” 

“Back of my head and my right arm.” Finch said, looking between the people within the room. He was definitely missing something, though he couldn’t tell what that was.

Taking a light out of her pocket, she looked at the back of his head before whistling. She quickly moved onto his arm. “Finch, you’ll need stitches, Albert can help you out with those. I want a scan of his arm, it doesn’t feel like anything’s broken but let’s rule it out. Also, Spot start an IV, I want a bag of saline in him before we discharge him. Do you have any questions, Finch?” 

“How long am I in here for?” Finch asked. 

Plums looked at the clock before smiling. “You’ll be out of here by 5 tonight . . . a couple of hours. As soon as the scan is done on your arm, I’ll take a look at it. If it’s broken or fractured, we’ll put a cast on it; if it’s just tender, we’ll put a brace on it. I’ll be around if you have any other questions but Albert and Spot will get you sorted out.” 

Snapping off her gloves she left the room with a grin and a pointed stare at Race, who sat in a chair in the corner. Watching Spot hook an IV up to him, Finch avoided looking at Albert who was gathering supplies for his stitches. “Do you need anything Finch? Some food, something to drink?” 

“Can I get some water?” Finch asked, looking over at Spot. 

“Sure I’ll get you some water and check in Radiology.” Spot nodded before looking at Albert. “You good for the stitches?” 

Nodding, Albert walked back over to the bed, dropping several things onto it. Holding a basin and a syringe full of saline, Albert smiled at him. “I’m going to clean the wound a little before numbing it up. Can you tilt your head forward?” 

Finch did as he requested, wincing at the coldness of the saline. “Sorry, I should've told you that it might be cold. I haven’t said it yet but I’m sorry about my friends.” 

“You all seem pretty close.” Finch commented, feeling Albert’s hands poke around the back of his head. 

Albert chuckled. “I went through high school and college with those idiots. Spot, Kat and I all had several classes together which made college easier. Race and Jack, Kat’s boyfriend, are teachers at the local high school so the five of us have always been really close.” 

“That’s really cool that you’ve maintained your friendship for so many years.” Finch commented.

Dropping the syringe into the basin, he placed it on the bed. “They can be a pain in the butt at times but I wouldn’t trade them for the world. This may sting a bit but I’m going to numb you up now.” 

Finch inhaled sharply at the needle pricking his skin but soon he didn’t feel anything on the back of his neck. “How many stitches?”

“Looks like maybe 7 but we’ll see when I tie it off.” Albert casually shrugged, thankful Finch couldn’t see the light blush on his face. “So what do you do with your life?” 

Finch chuckled. “I work for a project management company in the city. I’m in charge of building the new hospital across town currently. And I promise I don’t trip and fall over skateboards all the time.” 

Albert chuckled at his humor as Finch grinned at the sound of his laugh. “I’m sure that’s a lot of challenges but good rewards.” 

“It’s fun to work on a project six months to a year before moving onto another.” Finch smiled. “There’s definitely never a dull moment.” 

The door opened as Spot slipped in, handing Finch a cup of water with a straw in it. “Al, Radiology can take him in 15 minutes.” 

“Thanks Spot.” Albert nodded as he started stitching Finch’s head up as Spot wandered out of the room. “So the hospital is your latest project. Would I recognize anything else you’ve worked on?” 

Finch chuckled. “The coffee shop was one of my first projects after I graduated - they wanted something modern in the old building. To this day, that might be my favorite project.” 

“That’s really cool. So is your background in architecture or something else?” Albert said, continuing with the sutures and keeping Finch’s mind off what was happening. 

“It’s actually Architectural engineering. My entire family, outside of my mom, are engineers so it was just nature for me to go into engineering but architecture has always been fascinating to me.” Finch explained. 

Albert nodded. “That’s really cool. Big family then?”

“Two brothers and a sister. Both brothers and my dad are mechanical engineers while my sister is a biomedical engineer.” Finch explained. 

Albert whistled at his pedigree. “That’s quite impressive and really cool.”

Quietness fell on the room. “Hey Albert, I have a weird question for you.”

“Weird is in my daily dictionary.” Albert chuckled. “What’s up?”

“Can I have your number?” Finch asked as a blush flushed across his face. “You know, in case I have any questions about the stitches.” 

If Finch didn’t sound so sincere, Albert would’ve laughed. “Yes, you can have my number - give me your phone and I’ll put it in in a minute. Alright, your stitches are done - only had to put in 5. Do you want me to put a bandage over them or will you remember that you have them and not touch the back of your head?” 

“Better put a bandage over them.” Finch chuckled as Albert saluted him, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing gauze and some tape. 

Carefully, Albert put a bandage on it before pulling out his phone and texting Spot. Grabbing the phone Finch offered, Albert quickly put his number in before texting himself. “Specs will be here in a few minutes to take you to Radiology. I’ll be around and will check up on you before they discharge you. Do you need anything?” 

“I think I’m good but thank you Albert.” Finch said, giving him a look, holding out his hand to shake.

Albert smiled. “You’re welcome but I think anyone would’ve done what I did. You just got lucky that I was in the right place at the right time.” 

Quickly washing his hands, Albert glanced at Finch once more before leaving the room, collapsing in a chair at the nurse’s desk with a sigh. “Is he doing okay?” 

“Yeah, stitches are in. Did you tell Specs he’s ready for Radiology?” Albert asked, hearing his phone ding as he looked at Spot. 

Spot nodded. “Specs said he would take him up.”

Albert grabbed his phone, opening up it to a text from Finch. Grinning, he quickly replied as he heard a chair slid across the floor. “So did you get his number?” 

Giving his best friend a look, Albert glanced between Spot and Race. “What are you talking about?” 

“Spot said you couldn’t keep your eyes off of Finch so I’m asking if you got his number.” Race said, leaning over the chair with his chin in his hand, batting his eyelashes in curiosity. 

Pushing Race’s head away from him, Albert rolled his eyes. “None of your business. Besides why are you still here? Thought Spottie would’ve kicked you to the curb by now.” 

“That’s just plain mean, Albie.” Race’s face fell before a grin slid across his face. “I wanted to make sure Finchie was okay. Besides, Spottie grounded me from the skateboard so that means I would’ve had to walk home.” 

“You’re still going to have to walk home due to neither of us having a car.” Alber gave Race a look. “Spot and Plums are working until midnight and I’m not planning on hanging around the emergency room longer than I need to. I have to be back here tomorrow at 7.” 

Spot continued to chart as Race and Albert talked quietly, Spot interjecting every now and then. Plums threw a chart on the counter with a sigh. “Albie, I just saw Finch’s scans. It’s not broken; he’ll just need a brace on it for a couple of weeks. You can remove the IV and he’s good to go.” 

“Can he drive?” Al looked at Plums, who bit her lip. 

“No he shouldn’t be driving.” She said, reviewing his chart. “You okay to get him home?” 

Nodding, Albert moved to slug Race, who had a shit eating grin on his face, as he stood from the chair, grabbing the discharge papers from the printer. “Just for that Racer, find your own damn way home.” 

“Love you Albie.” Race called as Albert waved his hand in the air. 

Making his way to Finch’s room, Albert slid open the door. “Hey, Finch. You’re free to go. You’ll need a brace for that arm but it’s not broken.”

“That’s some good news.” Finch chuckled. “Can I drive home?” 

Albert grabbed a pair of gloves, grimacing before shaking his head. “Due to the lidocaine, you can’t drive until it wears off which will be several hours.” 

“Sorry if this is a bit forward, but can you drive me home?” Finch asked as Albert came over to the side of the bed. 

Albert nodded. “I can if you want me to; don’t have anything else planned for the day. Sorry we didn’t ask earlier but are you squeamish with needles?” 

“No, just pull it out.” Finch sighed. “The sooner I’m out of here the better.” 

Albert nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with the statement. “So I probably should’ve asked you before I gave you my number but is there a significant other?” 

“Nah . . . I’ve been painfully single for the last year.” Finch chuckled. “Old boyfriend couldn’t handle my work schedule.” 

Albert knew that frustration only too well. “I can see that.” 

“You?” Finch asked, looking up at him as he pulled the IV out, grabbing a gauze pad to ward off any bleeding. Finch’s fingers brushed Albert’s as he held the gauze pad in place, allowing Albert to clean up the IV. 

Albert scoffed. “It’s not easy dating a nurse who’s schedule at times can be unpredictable. I’ve dated here and there but it’s been two years since my last serious relationship. Part of the reason why my friends can be a pain in the asses at times.” 

“We might have to change that.” Finch grinned, watching Albert throw the IV in the garbage before grabbing something from the cabinet, walking up to the side of the bed. He put a bandaid on the gauze pad before giving Finch a look. 

Handing him a stack of papers, Albert smiled. “These are your discharge papers. There’s instructions on how to care for your stitches - you’ll have to go to your primary care doctor in a few weeks to get them taken out. Let me grab a wheelchair and your keys from Race and you’ll be all set to go. Any questions?” 

“I don’t think so but thanks again Albert.” Finch grinned up at him as Albert nodded, leaving the room, hoping his heart would calm down. Finch’s smile was a dangerous thing and Albert didn’t know how he felt about that.

Grabbing a wheelchair, Albert stopped by the nurse’s desk, getting Race’s attention. “I need Finch’s keys. Where did you park it?” 

“How about I get it and bring it to the bay doors so you don’t have to go wandering through the lot to find it?” Race asked, raising an eyebrow as Albert nodded. “But first did you get his number?” 

Albert laughed. “How about you worry more about how the many ways Spot is going to kill you and worry less about my life?” 

“I just want you to be happy Albie!” Race cried, giving his best friend a look while hugging him. 

Giving Race a look, Albert shook his head. “No, you want to be the first with the gossip.” 

“True but all I want is for you to be happy, Albie.” Race said, giving him a sincere look. “I’ll go grab the car and bring it around. Meet you at the doors?”

Nodding, Albert pushed the wheelchair to Finch’s room, helping him off the bed and into the chair before scanning the room to make sure they had everything. Albert ignored the cat calls that came from the nurse’s desk, opting to throw a one-finger salute behind him as he pushed Finch to the exit. As promised, Race was waiting for them with the car, helping Finch to get in as Albert took a deep breath, willing his heart to calm the hell down.

With a pat on the back, Race slammed the door before walking back into the emergency room. Getting into the driver’s side, Albert smiled at Finch as Finch handed him his phone, directions to his home already pulled up. 

The drive was quiet and quick, which Albert was thankful for. Pulling into the driveway, Albert looked over at Finch with a smile. “I know this is crazy and preposterous of me, but do you want to come in for a bit? Just tell me if I’m reading this wrong.”

“I don’t think you’re reading this wrong and I’d love to come in for a bit.” Albert smiled, reaching over and squeezing his hand. “Let’s get you inside.” 

They made quick work getting Finch inside and laid up on the couch, giving Albert the opportunity to look around the modest dual floor condo. “This is homey.” 

“It’s nothing much but it’s home.” Finch groaned as the pillow hit his stitches. “Feel free to make yourself at home.” 

And so the afternoon went, them both taking turns to ask questions to get to know one another. After Finch had fallen asleep, Albert called an Uber and left the condo without another word. Several hours later, he got a text message as he was preparing for bed. 

_ Dinner and a movie tomorrow night? My treat?  _

Albert grinned, shaking his head at how sweet and simple the message was from Finch. He simply replied  _ name the time and place.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So now you know how Finch and Albert met! Feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
